Image detection has become a popular function in recent years because it can be used to easily detect an object from a remote site immediately and without undue effort. Applications such as those for surveillance systems could become one of the first fields to make extensive use of image detection in order to detect 3D images in the detectable range. Video gaming is another field that has recently begun adopting the 3D detection technology. Such 3D detection technology provides an extraordinary experience to users, who can experience mutual interaction.
The 2D (two dimensional) image detection technology also plays an important role in modern consumer electronics, especially flat panel devices. Several different approaches have been implemented to detect a foreign object's two dimensional images. Touch control is commonly applied by sensing the variation of capacitance or other physical properties underneath the touch panel. Another way to realize a 2D touch function is usually operated with the aid of an image sensor or camera to capture the image data of the moving object. Moreover, more and more designers hope to improve the feasibility of image detection by integrating 2D and 3D functions into a dual-mode detection device. However, constructing such a device within limited space and with a minimum of components presents a significant challenge.